ZooPals
ZooPals Productions was a logo... Logo On a green background, a fork and a spoon are seen with creepy eyes and a mouth. They then scream and eat the screen. Scare Factor NIGHTMARE! Why can't this be more like its commerical counterpart (if you listen closely you can hear a vcal in the second one, it could be Dannah Feinglass, Patton Oswalt, or Fred Stoller. Unsurprisingly, they voiced Becky (DF), WordGirl (DF), her husband (PO), and her dad (FS)!)?! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Commercials Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Franklin Category:Logos that scare Poppy Cat Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that scare Battle for Dream Island Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Train Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Omnidroids Category:Logos that scare He-Man Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos that scare The Simpsons Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Geornimo Stilton Category:Logos that scare Grumpy Cat Category:Logos that scare ROBLOX Guests Category:Logos that scare Rocko the Wallaby Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare Chuck E Cheese Category:Logos that Scare Ponies Category:Logos that scare MGM lions Category:NO DELETING ALLOWED Category:Logos that scare Scout and Friends Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Anger (Inside Out) Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Not a logo Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare well, EVERYONE. Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Logos that make Mario sick Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Dennis the Menace Category:Logos that gets kicked out of Logo Hotel Category:Logos that Make Kevin smile at Sabrina and Robert. Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Logos that scare Emmet, Robin, and Lloyd Garmadon Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Logos that scare Arthur Read Category:Logos that scare Humongus Entertainment characters Category:Logos that scare the MST3K characters Category:Childish Logos Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare)